The present invention relates to mobile devices, and more specifically, to modifying content displayed on mobile devices to facilitate user interaction with the mobile device.
Mobile devices are often too large to use with one hand. For example, a user's thumb may not extend far enough to reach all areas of a touchscreen display of the mobile device. Therefore, the user often cannot access objects that are displayed beyond the reach of their thumb with a single hand. In response, users often use both hands to use a mobile device, which is less convenient and more cumbersome than using a single hand when interacting with a mobile device.